


No Sense of Pride

by Figment81



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, Alternate Universe - Regency, F/F, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2019, NaNoWriMo 2020, References to Jane Austen, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figment81/pseuds/Figment81
Summary: A Regency/Jane Austen AU.One tragic year a putrid fever broke out in parts of Hertfordshire and in a small village two women, the wives of local landed gentlemen lost their lives. They both left-behind children and their mother’s deaths would have implications for them throughout their lives.This will now be my NaNoWriMo 2020 attempt. I'll be spending October editing the few chapters I wrote last year and then continuing in November.This is my attempt at NaNoWriMo 2019 as such it is typed and posted on the go. The aim is a chapter a day. I will proofread each chapter but I will likely do a directors cut later.





	1. Where it all began

**Author's Note:**

> If you are familiar with the works of Austen then some minor characters/back story will seem familiar. There will be a few tweaks to actual historical ideas but that should be apparent as we move through the story.
> 
> The characters are a little younger in this story than on the show to better fit with the premise but their relative ages remain the same.

One tragic year, a putrid fever broke out in parts of Hertfordshire and in a small village, two women, the wives of local landed gentlemen lost their lives. They both left-behind children and their mother’s deaths would have implications for them throughout their lives, albeit in very different ways.

**************

Richard Haught married Mary Langley shortly after he came of age. They settled on the smaller of the family's two estates Long Paddocks in Hertfordshire, his parents still holding the larger estate, Old Towers in a neighbouring county. It was considered a good match by all, as the couple were matched in temperament as well as standing, Mary being the daughter of a gentleman from the next county.

They were blessed with a son and heir within a year of their marriage and after several years with no further children, they believed their family was complete. It came as something of a shock to find Mary Haught pregnant with another child when their son was almost sixteen years old. Their daughter Nicole was born and she was still in the nursery when her brother Fitzwilliam married and moved away to settle on the larger estate, their father preferring to stay at Long Paddocks even after his parents' death.

Nicole was five when the fever came to Hertfordshire and one of the last things her mother did before she died was to engage Miss Taylor, a young governess for her daughter. Her mother’s passing meant Nicole was left with just her father. His health had always been delicate but it declined further after the loss of his wife.

Miss Haught grew up a contented child, her father tended to fuss over her but she was accomplished in the usual arts of young women. She could sew, paint a little and would play the harp for her father in the evenings. Miss Taylor’s influence meant she took pride in her accomplishments but didn’t consider herself above the other local young ladies.

Nicole was fifteen when she was presented to society. Her brother threw a party in her honour at his estate, their father’s health did not allow for anything grander. His own sons were only a few years younger than his sister and enjoyed the experience as much as Nicole. Nicole accompanied her brother and his family to Bath, where they spent a month enjoying the society there. Miss Taylor moved from governess to companion and chaperone. Miss Haught had no interest in marrying but enjoyed dancing at the balls and parties along with the general hubbub of village life.

Mr Haught’s health continued to decline and he became anxious every time Nicole left for an evening engagement and his doctor was concerned that it was contributing to his condition. As it became clearer that he would not recover from his latest illness, his daughter refrained from going out in the evening and as he grew closer to the end she withdrew from society altogether. Miss Taylor was her link to the outside world and her brother visited frequently. A scandal rocked the village around that time but for Nicole, it was little more than local gossip.

Miss Taylor had formed an attachment to a local widower and he had proposed. She accepted but wanted to set the wedding date sometime in the future, to continue to be there for her charge. Nicole convinced her to go through with the marriage before her father passed away as she didn’t want her friend to be trapped in a mourning house. A small intimate ceremony changed Miss Taylor to Mrs Weston but even after her marriage she continued to support Nicole and was often found at Long Paddocks. Mr Haught was not made aware of her change of status to avoid upsetting him.

Richard Haught passed away peacefully in his sleep when his daughter was twenty-one and after the funeral, Nicole left with her brother to spend the six months mourning period at his estate. It was large enough that she was able to be mostly independent and not interfere with her brother’s life too much. She was cordial with her sister-in-law and her nephews but she had never really been able to get to know them. Her brother had usually visited alone, the young boys proving an irritant to the invalid. They chafed against the restrictions placed on them after their grandfather’s death.

Nicole returned to Long Paddocks towards the end of the mourning period. The estate was hers to use for life if she wished and would pass to her younger nephew eventually. She had inherited all of her mother’s fortune and was well placed to live as she chose. Her brother entreated her to find a new companion, for proprieties sake if nothing else. He knew better than to suggest she look for a husband.

**************

Ward Earp had inherited Hilfield Place shortly before he came of age. It was a modest estate with a limited income and was entailed onto the male line. Mr Earp found himself the master of his own destiny after being kept on a tight leash by his father. A few short months later found him married to Michelle Gibson, a beautiful young woman who had charmed him enough that he was prepared to overlook the fact that her brother had to earn his living.

Mr and Mrs Earp were soon disabused of the idea that they were suited for each other. Ward stopped trying to be agreeable to his wife, now the contract was signed. He held her lower status against her and the fact that they only had two daughters, Willa and Wynonna was also her fault in his opinion. He expected his wife to provide him with sons. Michelle had managed to marry a gentleman, against the advice of her brother and his wife, who knew they were ill-matched. She possessed a dry wit which irritated her husband as it was often aimed at him and she found he wasn’t as rich as she expected.

When Willa was eight and Wynonna six, a last attempt to gain the needed son and heir resulted in another daughter, Waverly. It had been a difficult pregnancy and left Mrs Earp defenceless against the fever that claimed many lives the following year. Ward Earp was left to raise three daughters alone. Curtis Gibson tried to intervene in his niece’s lives but was rebuffed by their father. He only outlived his sister by two years.

The Earp girls had no governess, but to keep up appearances there were masters who taught them the basics needed to be viewed as proper young ladies. Willa and Wynonna tended to take after their mother and ignored little Waverly who was left to the care of the housemaids. Neither of the older girls applied themselves to become accomplished, choosing to rely on their looks and personalities to secure a husband.

Ward Earp took little interest in his daughters as long as they didn’t cause him any trouble. Willa and Wynonna came out together with no fanfare when they were eighteen and sixteen respectively. As Mr Earp didn’t wish to pay for a chaperone, he allowed their aunt, Curtis’ wife, affectionately known as Gus, to accompany them to balls and parties. When she came out a year later they were acquainted with Nicole Haught.

Around the time Nicole withdrew from society due to her father’s health, a company of militia was stationed in the local town. The officers were welcomed into the local society and most girls could be found dancing with a favourite or two whenever there was a gathering. Nothing about Willa and Wynonna’s behaviour caused any suspicion in Gus but her nieces were more devious than she expected as soon became obvious.

Willa and Wynonna would tell their father that they were going to visit their aunt or a friend when instead they were meeting up with two of the officers. Nobody suspected anything until a desperate Wynonna revealed she was pregnant with Lieutenant Holliday’s child as the militia prepared to leave town. He was prevailed upon to marry her by both Mr Earp and his Colonel but he admitted he already had a wife.

Lieutenant Holliday was forced to resign his commission and Wynonna was sent away to the country in disgrace. As Mr Earp blamed their aunt for Wynonna’s indiscretion, Gus moved away with her niece to her support her and care for the child. Although initially, Ward wished to cut his daughter off without a penny, he was encouraged to provide for her future. Wynonna remained throughout adamant that Lieutenant Holliday had promised to marry her.

In all the confusion Willa eloped with Lieutenant Svane, who did at least marry her. She wanted to avoid the more stringent control her father was obviously going to subject his daughters to and also as she feared she may have the same problem as her sister. Willa tried to return to Hilfield Place with her husband after her marriage but her father refused them entry.

Waverly was left alone with her father. At thirteen years old she had been looking forward to coming out in a few years time but her father made it clear that she would not. Ward became convinced that Waverly would further tarnish the Earp name. She wasn’t allowed to leave the estate and no one was allowed to visit. She wasn’t even allowed to attend church and Ward frequently took his temper out on his daughter.

Gus wrote to Waverly once a week and occasionally let her know about her niece, Alice but Wynonna was never mentioned and she never wrote herself. Willa had never been seen at Hilfield Place after her attempt to gain entry. Waverly was completely isolated, the only people she saw other than her father were the estate staff, who had been greatly reduced after the scandal. On multiple occasions, Reverend Nedley tried to get Ward to at least come to church again but he was constantly dismissed.

Waverly was seventeen when Mr Haught died. The housekeeper let her know, but it didn’t really mean anything to her, other than a brief memory of a frail man attended by his daughter at church many years ago. She continued to spend her days as she had for the last four years, walking in the grounds when the weather allowed and reading in the sitting room. She had no expectation that anything would change until her father died. What she was going to do then she had no idea.


	2. Discovery

Nicole was slowly getting used to living at Long Paddocks by herself. Her needs were simple and she kept little staff. She enjoyed her independence and made few changes when she returned as she had effectively been running the house for the past few years anyway. Her steward was a well-trusted servant of long-standing and ran the estate with very little input needed. The house had always been quiet during her father’s illness but she had always felt his presence and now it just felt empty.

When it became lonely on an evening she considered hiring a companion but had so far resisted as she desired a particular companion and didn’t feel herself ready for such a step. She could have found a temporary companion but they tended to be older ladies and Nicole felt they might have tried to restrict her independence. A Mrs Burnham who resided in Bath was known for introducing ladies and companions and had a reputation for successfully matching pairs who were well suited to the other. Many of those she paired remained together permanently. She also introduced ladies who sought a particular companion to others in the same situation. She was discreet and while her talents were an open secret she was respected in her own way. Nicole planned to take a visit to Bath at a more suitable time to make use of her services.

Mrs Weston visited frequently and tried to encourage Nicole to venture back into society but she’d had no luck so far. Nicole was content to just have her company and was happy for her friend who was eagerly anticipating the arrival of her first child. She enjoyed catching up with all the local gossip and goings-on in the area that she had missed while being away at her brother’s. Other than attending church Miss Haught had yet to make any calls or receive any other visitors. Her friend wished she would at least take tea with her and her husband but accepted that it was clearly going to take time for Nicole to become comfortable with the idea of being an active part of society again.

One afternoon, Mrs Weston arrived to visit Nicole as planned but greatly agitated.

“Jane, whatever is the matter? Please sit down. You don’t look at all well.”

“I will be myself again in a minute. Do you remember Caroline Hughes who worked here as a kitchen maid?”

“Yes, she used to sneak me biscuits when I was a child. Has something happened to her?”

“She’s fine herself but she came to see me this morning. She needed someone to confide in. She went as the cook to Hilfield Place for Mr Earp not long after the scandal hit that family a few years ago. He wanted to curb his expenses and as she was inexperienced she was cheap.”

“The younger daughter got herself in the family way with a soldier who was already married and was sent away in disgrace with her aunt. The eldest ran off with another officer, married, and hasn’t been allowed back since if I remember correctly.”

“Yes but there was a third daughter, Waverly, much younger, who wasn’t out at the time of the scandal. I’d forgotten she existed I’m sorry to say until Caroline mentioned her. I haven’t seen her since her sisters left. If I thought about her at all I assumed she’d left with her sister.”

“She doesn’t even attend church? I don’t think I ever remember seeing her there. Her father doesn’t attend regularly either.”

“That’s what Caroline wanted to talk to me about. Mr Earp won’t allow his daughter to leave the estate. He seems to think she’ll bring more disgrace on the family name if she’s allowed out into society. He’s convinced she will act like her sisters. He’s become obsessed with preserving what is left of the family’s reputation.”

“That scandal was around the time my father’s health declined severely. It must be four years ago at least. Has she really not left the estate in all that time? How old is she now?”

“According to Caroline she hasn’t and she must be about seventeen now. There’s only Mr Earp and his daughter there. She has no governess or companion. Apart from her father the only people she sees are the servants.”

“It’s cruel to keep her shut up like that. What is he thinking?”

“Caroline is worried for her, apparently she has always had a sunny disposition in spite of her situation but recently she has developed a melancholia. She’s spending less time outdoors and has lost her appetite. She spends most of her time reading in her room. Mr Earp also has a tendency to vent his temper on his daughter and it is escalating. Caroline doesn’t know what to do.”

“I don’t know what to suggest. Unfortunately, Mr Earp can act as he pleases in his own house and he is unlikely to take kindly to any interference. I was barely acquainted with her sisters and I don’t know her or her father at all. I do think something needs to be done but we need a way to gain access to her.”

“I’m not acquainted with them either, neither is Mr Weston and we don’t have as much influence as you.”

“I’m not sure how far my influence spans in this case. I believe my father was acquainted with Mr Earp but that is no real help. What about Reverend Nedley? I know Mr Earp isn’t a regular at church but he might respond to his authority.”

“It’s worth a try. The Reverend is a sensible man who takes a keen interest in the goings-on in his parish. If he doesn’t know anything it’s likely his wife will.”

“I’ll speak to him after church on Sunday, hopefully, he will be able to assist us.”

Talk then turned to other topics but Nicole couldn’t get Miss Earp’s situation out of her mind. Nicole couldn’t imagine the condition Waverly had found herself in. While she herself had withdrawn from society for her father’s sake, she had Jane for company and still attended church every week. To be trapped on a small estate and constantly at the mercy of a mercurial father’s moods didn’t bear thinking about. She wondered what effect such treatment for four years would have had on a young girl.

*************

Miss Haught hung back after church to be able to speak to Reverend Nedley somewhat privately. She waited until she was almost the last one still at the church. She didn’t want to be overheard by the local gossips.

“Reverend, thank you for an absorbing sermon. Would you have a few minutes to discuss something?”

“Of course, Miss Haught. What is troubling you?”

“I have recently been made aware of Miss Waverly Earp’s situation and it concerns me. Do you know anything about the circumstances?”

“Yes, a sad case. I’ve spoken to Mr Earp several times but he doesn’t heed my advice and frankly resents it. I wish he would at least let her attend church. I’m afraid to insist as I believe it is doing more harm than good. I had intended to try again once she came of age.”

“She’s a prisoner in her own home and won’t come of age for another four years. I know her father may act as he sees fit but surely there must be something we can do. I know she’s never been allowed to come out formally but is anyone acquainted with her personally?”

“My daughter Chrissy and her are of an age and used to play together as children. It’s many years since they saw each other.”

“Do you think your daughter may be interested in trying to help Miss Earp?”

“Yes, she has expressed her concern for her friend but has never been able to reach her. I know she would like to help if she could.”

“Would you be so good as to ask your daughter to call on me tomorrow, if it’s convenient please?”

“I’m sure she’d be delighted by such an honour, Miss Haught.”

************

Chrissy Nedley was a sensible young woman who was engaged to her father’s curate. They were waiting to get married until he was in possession of a living of his own. There was one in the gift of his family and they were waiting for the previous incumbent to relinquish it. They hoped they may be able to marry the following summer.

Miss Nedley was well known and well-liked by the other local young women for her even temperament and willingness to help those in need. She spent most of her time learning from her mother how to run a household on a limited income but enjoyed taking tea with her friends when the opportunity arose and discussing local affairs. While she was acquainted with Miss Haught, an invitation to call on her was an unexpected honour and one she wouldn’t easily turn down.

Reverend Nedley had advised his daughter as to the topic of his conversation with Miss Haught when he passed on her invitation. Chrissy was glad someone else had taken an interest in Waverly’s plight. While her father as Reverend was respected, Miss Haught belonged to one of the most prominent families in the area. They may not have been an active part of the local society in recent years but their wealth still allowed them a significant influence on the county. Miss Haught also had a reputation for dealing fairly with her tenants and servants. She hoped between them they would find a way to help Waverly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm on track so far.
> 
> Next time Nicole and Chrissy try to find a way to help Waverly


	3. Planning

The following morning found Miss Haught taking tea with Miss Nedley to discuss Miss Earp’s situation.

“Mrs Weston was alerted by the Earp’s cook as to Miss Earp’s problem. It’s clear that trying to discuss this rationally with Mr Earp will have no effect. I don’t know the man, but from reputation and what the Reverend told me, he isn’t to be reasoned with.” Nicole started.

“He doesn’t respect my father,” Chrissy added. “The only thing he cares about is his family’s reputation.”

“That will need to be how we approach it then. We need to appeal to his pride.”

“What are we actually trying to achieve here?”

“I want to know if Miss Earp is content with her situation. It appears from the outside she is not and if that is the case, I want to help her change that. I can’t even start if I’m not acquainted with her. If she is content it will still allow me to ensure that continues to be the case”

“We need a way for you to be introduced then. I am acquainted with her but I can’t just invite you both to take tea, as we are both out and she’s not her father would never allow it.”

“No, we need something more subtle than that. We need something that will entice her father to let her attend.”

“If you were already acquainted and you invited her, he might have allowed it. Your wealth and status are such that would appeal to his vanity. He wouldn’t want to snub you.”

“You might have something there. If Mr Earp wouldn’t want to offend me, we need a way for it to be supposed that turning down an invitation from you, would do that.”

“So I need to issue some form of invitation on your behalf?”

“Yes, but we need a plausible reason for you to do that.”

Both women sat in silence for a while as they pondered the problem. Mrs Weston then joined them and Nicole let her know the discussion so far.

“Nicole, I have an idea that might work but you may not like it.”

“Let’s hear it, Jane. I’m open to any idea.”

“Your...reluctance to rejoin society has been noted locally. If it could be suggested that Miss Nedley and I have hatched a plan to include you a gathering of young ladies, that might encompass Miss Earp.”

“She’s not out so why would she be included?”

“It wouldn’t matter if other young ladies who aren’t out are also there. It could be a gathering of unmarried ladies.”

“I could say my mother suggested that I practise my hostessing skills before I marry. That would be the official reason with the secondary reason being to encourage Miss Haught to socialise without it being a formal visit.”

“Mr Earp could be told that it would be easier to get me to attend if another young lady of similar standing was also attending. That could work, your parents would need to agree Miss Nedley.”

“I’m sure they will. My mother has been impressing on me the role and duties of a Reverend’s wife. This suits both purposes and my father is already willing to help in whatever way he can. I think he would need to be the one who would issue the invitation on my behalf.”

“I believe it will be an enjoyable experience for those who attend. The young ladies may feel less constrained in similar company. It will be a learning experience for those who are due to come out as well.”

“I’ll make sure the guest list is suitable for our means. Unfortunately, Mrs Weston, that means you won’t be invited.”

“That’s not a consideration Miss Nedley, besides I’m sure Nicole will fill me in afterwards.”

“If we manage to get this to happen we can move things forward if Miss Earp is really as unhappy as is suspected.”

**********

Chrissy returned home and discussed the plan with her parents. Her mother approved of the idea and agreed to be visiting elsewhere at the time arranged. Her father was willing to take Waverly’s invitation once other young women had already been contacted and he agreed to be in his study while the gathering took place. Mrs Weston made an ‘official’ visit a few days later as cover for the story about Nicole. A day was arranged and all that remained was to invite the young ladies and hope they could convince Mr Earp to allow Waverly to attend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I ended up in hospital for an emergency operation. I'm at home now and signed off for a couple of weeks unable to do much more than lay on my bed. I will hopefully be able to get plenty of writing done and catch back up to my goal.
> 
> This was mostly written before I went into hospital.


	4. Rebellion

Chrissy went around the village issuing invitations. Everyone was told about how the gathering was informal and a way for her to practise being a hostess. She explained that as it would only be unmarried young ladies present that she felt no need to exclude those who were not yet out. This was met with joy and excitement particularly from the young misses Lucas and Franklin who may have to wait a few more years to come out unless their older sisters married soon.

Certain mothers who could be relied upon to be indiscreet were told the ‘real’ reason for the gathering. That it was to be an unthreatening gathering to induce Miss Haught to re-enter society. They were gratified that their daughters were chosen to be part of such a scheme and eagerly shared the information with their neighbours.

Chrissy’s final visit was to the house of the Price family who lived not far from the rectory. Elizabeth was around Nicole’s age and by rights should have come out several years ago but she had contracted the same fever which killed Nicole and Waverly’s mothers as a young child and it had left her disfigured and in poor health. Chrissy felt that if this gathering was to help Waverly and Nicole (even if the gathering wasn’t for the purpose specified) it might as well try to help Elizabeth as well.

She spoke to Mrs Price and expressed her true wish that Elizabeth join them for the gathering. She left with a promise that Elizabeth would consider it if her health allowed.

All that was left to do was for Reverend Nedley to speak to Mr Earp and then for Nicole to be formally invited.

**********  
Reverend Nedley called on Mr Earp the following morning. He came straight to the point.

"Mr Earp I come with an invitation for my daughter, to your daughter Miss Earp to attend a gathering of young ladies at the rectory."

" Reverend you know my daughter isn't out so why would you waste your time bringing this invitation."

"This isn't a formal gathering and there will be other young ladies who are not out there, my daughter would like to see Miss Earp at this gathering, whose purpose is to allow my daughter to practise her hostessing skills before her marriage. Her mother will be away but I will remain in my study to oversee proceedings."

"That is hardly had any reason to include Waverly."

"I will be honest with you, this gathering is intended as a way to induce Miss Haught back into society she has become quite reclusive since her father’s passing and it is intended that this gathering be non-threatening to allow her some comfort."

“I still don’t understand why this means my daughter should attend.”

“The Haught’s are a family of very high standing in this community if Miss Haught is to be invited to the gathering there needs to be women of her own class attending and as it is not to include any married women, your daughter is best placed for that.”

“You believe Waverly’s attendance will add an inducement to Miss Haught?”

“Yes and we don’t want Miss Haught to decide to leave the neighbourhood for Bath or London. Think how that would reflect on this county if she was unable to find suitable company here.”

“Hmm…”

“May I deliver the invitation to Miss Earp please?”

“Very well.” Mr Earp sent for his daughter. “This doesn’t mean I will allow her to attend.”

Waverly timidly entered the room, nervous of the summons to her father. She took a seat where indicated next to her father. She was pale and drawn, fidgeting with her hands.

“Daughter, Reverend Nedley is here to issue an invitation from his daughter.”

“Yes Miss Earp, Chrissy would like you to attend a gathering of young unmarried ladies she is hosting to gain practise before her marriage. This is not a formal gathering and will include girls who aren’t yet out as well as those that are. My daughter hopes that Miss Haught and yourself will choose to attend.”

“Reverend thank Miss Nedley for her consideration.”

“I will let your daughter know if I permit Waverly to attend.”

“Thank you both for your time. I hope to see you at the gathering, Miss Earp.”

Reverend Nedley reported back to his daughter that there was at least a possibility of Waverly attending but that he wasn’t happy with how she looked when he saw her. Chrissy visited Nicole to issue the formal invitation and fill her in.

Meanwhile back at Hilfield Place, Waverly screwed up her courage to ask her father to allow her to go to the gathering.

“Father I believe I should go to this gathering.”

“What nonsense are you talking girl?”

“If Miss Haught finds out that I was invited but refused to attend, she may see it as a snub.”

“That’s hardly a consideration.”

“Miss Haught has high standing in the county. You can’t become more than acquainted with her due to her position and if I don’t attend we’ll be the only family who isn’t acquainted with her. How will that look to the rest of society.”

“Don’t start to get ideas above yourself but very well you may attend. You are to behave demurely and only speak when spoken to. I don’t want to hear that you’ve been expressing opinions of your own.”

“Yes father. Thank you.”

A note was sent to Miss Nedley agreeing to Miss Earp’s attendance. Chrissy made the final arrangements and waited to see what would happen the following week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so life has not been kind this month. I will finish this story but it's unlikely to be in November


	5. The Tea Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I start my attempt for NaNoWriMo 2020. Hopefully, I'll have more success than last year

The day of the tea party arrived and Chrissy was nervous. Regardless of the reason behind it, this would be the first time she had hosted a gathering. She checked on the preparations multiple times, many hours in advance. She hoped the gathering would be a success for all those involved including herself. 

Mrs Nedley left to spend the afternoon with a friend in plenty of time before the young ladies were due. She hoped the advice she had given her daughter would help her. Reverend Nedley was in his study working on his Sunday sermon, ready to be on hand in case of any emergency. He planned to make a small appearance during the party to ascertain if things were going as well as expected. His wife had made it very clear that she was to be sent for if needed. He privately wished that he and Chrissy could clear up any little difficulty without that being necessary.

At just after 2 o’clock the young ladies began to arrive. The three misses Franklin were the first. The eldest Miss Emily Franklin who was out, led her two younger sisters into the parlour. They were shortly followed by Miss Price, whose mother assisted her into the room. Chrissy was overjoyed that she had felt up to the exertion of the visit. Elizabeth Price was soon situated in the most comfortable chair near the fire next to the youngest Miss Franklin, Anne.

Miss Earp was next to arrive and looked almost terrified to be in company. Chrissy sat her next to herself and turned her attention to her other guests to give Waverly a chance to compose herself. The two misses Lucas next joined the gathering. The elder Miss Charlotte Lucas moved to speak to her friend Miss Emily Franklin and the younger Miss Lucas, Maria joined Miss Price and Miss Franklin by the fire.

Several other young ladies arrived at the party and joined their friends and neighbours in the parlour. It had been arranged that Miss Haught would be the last to arrive and Chrissy had conveniently left a chair next to Waverly empty for her. She came in and for a moment all conversation stopped until Nicole was settled and things began again with formal introductions for those who were not already acquainted.

After the introductions were over and done with, the conversation was stilted at first. A gathering of young ladies who were used to their mothers and elders leading the conversation along with those who were as of yet unused to company made things a trifle difficult. Topics such as the weather and recent news in the village were not helping to make anyone more comfortable and Waverly had yet to say a word. Chrissy decided it was a good opportunity for tea to be served.

The introduction of tea and cakes seemed to compose the group and the discussion about favoured delicacies was much more animated than any previously. Chrissy and Nicole took care that each of the ladies present gave their opinion. Honey cake was found to be preferred with seed cake also appreciated, luckily excellent examples of each were available to be sampled along with several other treats. Conversation flowed easily along with the tea.

Miss Emily Franklin opened the conversation to some local gossip about a young gentleman who was suspected to be in debt and his father was refusing to pay. Several young ladies looked faintly scandalised by the topic but soon other gossip was being exchanged openly. The freedom of being away from their elders seemed to loosen certain tongues.

After further refreshments, the ladies naturally broke into small groups for conversation. Chrissy made the rounds as hostess joining first one group and then another, offering more tea and cake but more importantly leaving Waverly alone with Nicole for a more private conversation.

Nicole had kept a discreet but close eye on Waverly throughout the party so far. Miss Earp had said very little but had appeared to relax more as time had gone on. When left to themselves Miss Haught sought to engage her companion in conversation.

“Miss Earp, I don’t believe I have seen you at church since I returned from my brother’s.”

“No Miss Haught, my father prefers that I do not attend.”

“That is certainly unusual, most fathers insist on their daughters’ attendance. My own dear father preferred I go to church even when my leaving him distressed him.”

“May I offer my condolences on the death of your father.”

“Thank you. His death was not unexpected. He had been ill for many years. I don’t believe he ever recovered from my mother’s death. Your mother died from the same fever didn’t she?”

“Yes, I was very young. I don’t remember her. My sisters used to talk about her sometimes.”

Nicole didn’t want the topic to turn to the Earp family scandal, cautious that Waverly may not wish to discuss it. She tried to get the conversation back on track.

“There is just you and your father at Hilfield Place now? You have no governess or companion?”

“No, no one like that. There is just father and I.”

“It must be lonely for you. I know I miss Jane, Miss Taylor as was but Mrs Weston now. I’m happy for her of course but still, I miss her presence.”

“I’m used to it.” The look on Waverly’s face suggested that while she was used to it, she was not altogether happy with the situation.

“Has your father not made plans for you to come out? You are of a suitable age.”

“He doesn’t wish me to come out.”

“It seems a little selfish to keep you to himself. I know my own father was somewhat the same way. What are your father’s plans for your future?”

“I don’t know. I’m not sure he has any. He doesn’t want me to turn out like my sisters. He doesn’t want me to further tarnish the family name.”

“Have you enjoyed this gathering?”

“Oh yes. It has been lovely and everyone has been so kind.”

“I’ve found it very pleasant. It is nice to see so many young people together.”

Nicole changed the conversation to more conventional topics, aware she wasn’t really in a position to pry more deeply. The more they talked the more open and talkative Waverly became.

Meanwhile, Chrissy was observing a lively discussion between Elizabeth, Anne and Maria. They were talking about the advice their mothers felt it appropriate to give them. Anne Franklin gave a particularly accurate impression of her mother causing the others to laugh out loud. Chrissy looked around the room happy that her guests all seemed to be enjoying themselves. She noted that Waverly and Nicole were still quietly conversing.

Reverend Nedley could hear the murmurs of conversation along with the sound of laughter from outside the parlour. He decided against going in as he feared he may stifle the young ladies enjoyment. It certainly appeared that his daughter wasn’t in need of his assistance. He returned to his sermon determined to include some passages on the strength of gathering together.

Chrissy returned to sit next to Miss Earp and Miss Haught. She enjoyed chatting with her old friend and was happy she seemed much more lively than when she had seen her with her father. She hoped she would get another opportunity to see her again soon but knew that was unlikely given her situation.

Unfortunately, it soon became time for the ladies to return home. Each sincerely thanked Miss Nedley for the idea and her hospitality. It was clear new friendships had begun to develop. Those whose father’s carriages had come to fetch them offered a ride to those who would have had to walk.

Waverly left as soon as her father’s carriage was announced, wary of her father’s welcome at home. She bid farewell to everyone, particularly Chrissy and Nicole. She looked lighter and happier than when she’d arrived but there was a tinge of sadness about her as she returned to her solitude at Hilfield Place.

Nicole remained behind after the others had left to talk to Chrissy.

“Miss Earp is not happy with her current situation.”

“She actually told you?”

“Not directly but her demeanour changed whenever we discussed anything about her home.”

“We all feared as much but what do we do now?”

“I’m not sure but we need to try to change her situation without inadvertently making it worse. Thank you for today, Miss Nedley. It was very enjoyable.”

“You’re welcome to call at any time Miss Haught. Thank you for trying to help Waverly.”

Nicole returned to Long Paddocks and was met with how quiet it was, perhaps she should spend more time in company herself and find a way for Miss Earp to join her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Waverly and Nicole have now met. I wonder what can be done to help Waverly's situation


	6. Acquainted

The day after the tea party found Mrs Weston at Long Paddocks to be updated by Miss Haught.

“Oh Jane, it is as bad as we feared. Miss Earp, while not openly stating her displeasure with her home situation conveyed her despondence with her life and future prospects.”

“I had some hope Caroline Hughes was mistaken but I gather that is not the case.”

“Her father seems to believe if she’s introduced into society that she’ll turn out like her sisters and bring more disgrace on the family name. Personally, I think Mr Earp’s conduct towards his daughter is more damaging to their reputation but others may disagree.”

“Keeping her locked away on his estate may lead to her rebelling more thoroughly when she’s eventually released.”

“She doesn’t seem disposed to rebellion. She seems to have accepted her fate. It is truly a shame as I enjoyed our conversation together.”

“Given that she is unhappy with her situation what do we do now?”

“We need to be careful we don’t make her situation any worse at home but I am unsure how to proceed.”

“Well, you are at least acquainted with her now. You could invite her to call on you here.”

“Yes, but how would I make the invitation? She doesn’t even attend church so that opportunity is unavailable. I can’t formally call on her, she’s not out.”

“It doesn’t need to be a formal call, Nicole. You are not calling as Miss Haught to Miss Earp but rather as Nicole visiting Waverly even if you are not on those terms yet.”

“Chrissy has tried in the past and been turned away.”

“Not to be unkind but there is a difference between you and the Reverend’s daughter. I doubt Mr Earp would risk turning you away but we won’t know unless you try.”

“Very well, however, I don’t wish to appear too eager so I will call next week.”

The rest of Mrs Weston’s visit continued as normal but Jane noticed her friend seemed somewhat preoccupied.

**************

After church that week there was much discussion of the young ladies gathering by various mothers. They were complimenting Reverend and Mrs Nedley on their daughter and the idea. It was agreed that it had been much enjoyed by all who had attended. Mrs Price hung back after the others had left to speak more privately with the couple.

“Mrs Nedley, I know it has been said but thank you for allowing your daughter to host the gathering and please thank her for thinking to invite Elizabeth." 

“I’m glad Miss Price was able to attend. I hope she didn’t find it too tiring.”

“It did tire her but I believe it did her so much good to spend time with other young ladies. She was most enthusiastic to tell me all about everyone she had met.”

“It is a shame she is prevented from being more involved in society.”

“Yes but something faintly astonished me, Marai Lucas has called on Elizabeth twice so far this week and stated her intention to call again. Elizabeth has even talked about returning the call when she feels strong enough. I hoped Elizabeth might enjoy the gathering but I never thought the other young ladies would wish to continue the acquaintance.”

“Oh, how lovely for her. Maria Lucas is a sweet girl. I hope the acquaintance grows.”

“I don’t delude myself that once Miss Lucas has other interests, things may change but I’m glad Elizabeth is this happy if only for a short while. I must return home now but thank you again from Elizabeth and myself.”

**************

Exactly a week after the party Miss Haught went to call on Miss Earp. It was a pleasant afternoon so she chose to walk to Hilfield Place. She wasn’t accustomed to paying this kind of visit. There had been formal calls once she’d come out accompanied by Miss Taylor but she had never been on affectionate terms with anyone of her own age. Walking up the drive she steeled herself for what might be an uncomfortable encounter.

A footman answered the door when Nicole rang the bell.

“Miss Haught to see Miss Earp.”

“If you have a card I will take it for Mr Earp and let him know you called.” The footman had been instructed by Mr Earp to turn away anyone who came calling for his daughter.

“Nonsense, I became acquainted with Miss Earp last week and decided to call on her. I have no business with Mr Earp.” The footman looked vaguely perturbed. He had never expected to have to turn away someone with Miss Haught’s social standing and confidence.

“Miss Earp generally doesn’t receive visitors but if you’ll come in, I’ll enquire.”

Nicole was left in the entrance hall as the footman entered what was clearly Mr Earp’s study. After a few minutes, he emerged and directed Nicole towards the drawing room and advised her that Miss Earp would be down shortly. Taking a seat in the clearly underused room she was surprised she had been admitted so easily, perhaps her name and position did mean something in this house.

A clearly nervous Waverly entered the room from the direction of the study. She perched on the edge of a chair across from her guest.

“Miss Haught, how kind of you to call. This is an honour I hadn’t expected.” 

“An honour Miss Earp? I enjoyed our conversation last week and having walked in this direction I thought I’d call in but if it isn’t convenient.”

“Oh no, it’s quite alright. It was just a little unexpected.”

“I’m afraid Long Paddocks seems rather quiet with just myself and the servants. I was hoping I could induce you to call on me occasionally. It will soon be time for Mrs Weston’s lying in and I rather selfishly would like you to fill the gap left by the lack of her presence.”

“You’d like me to call on you?”

“Yes if you don’t object. While the other young ladies at the gathering were very kind they were either as yet rather young or more concerned with dances and finding a husband. I felt we had more in common.”

“If you wish me to call on you, of course, I shall.” Waverly hoped she wouldn’t regret saying that once her father found out.

“Shall we say next Tuesday? Splendid I look forward to welcoming you to Long Paddocks.”

Nicole made a somewhat hasty retreat having secured Miss Earp’s agreement to call on her. Propriety meant that an initial call would have to take place, even if Mr Earp tried to prevent any further visits.

Waverly made her way back to her father’s study. While he had allowed her to see Miss Haught he hadn’t been happy about it and now she’d agreed to call on her without his permission.

“Well, girl. What did she want?”

“She was walking nearby and decided to call.”

“I’m not a fool girl. She wouldn’t just be walking here, so far from her own estate. Now tell me why she was here.”

“She wants me to call on her. Mrs Weston usually keeps her company but she is with child and she asked me to visit.”

“I hope you had the good sense to refuse.”

“No father, how could I? Just as you allowed her to call here, I had to agree to return the call.”

“Had to? Had to? That’s a very dangerous choice of words young lady. Since you agreed you will have to go but don’t think you can make a habit of this. I don’t know why she wants your company anyway. Surely there are more suitable young ladies in the village. Get out of my sight!”

“Yes, father.”

Waverly retreated to her room and decided to stay out of her father’s way as much as possible before her visit to Long Paddocks. She may only get one opportunity to become better acquainted with Miss Haught and she was determined to make the most of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time Waverly gets to visit Nicole


	7. Further Acquaintance

In spite of her unease, her father allowed Waverly to call on Miss Haught as planned. Mr Earp had been in a dismal temper all week but his fears for his family’s reputation wouldn’t allow him to force his daughter to go back on her word. Waverly did her best to avoid the brunt of her father’s displeasure but she was still sporting a new bruise, luckily hidden by the sleeve of her dress.

As the carriage travelled towards Long Paddocks, Waverley realised this was the furthest from home she could ever remember being. She had visited her aunt in the village with her sisters and had been to the Rectory and Church but never beyond as far as she could recall. 

The carriage turned into the drive of Long Paddocks and Waverly got her first view of the house and grounds. Hilfield Place was a fair estate with few to rival it in the locality but Miss Haught’s home was on another scale. Waverly knew this was the smaller of the family’s two estates with Old Towers being held by MIss Haught’s older brother. The sight was intimidating to Waverly and she wondered why Miss Haught had sought her further acquaintance.

Once she arrived at the house Waverly was asked to remove her bonnet and gloves, a sure sign this was to be a protracted visit and was ushered into a very comfortable looking room rather than she supposed the main drawing-room.

“Miss Earp, it is good to see you. Do sit down. I hope you don’t mind my receiving you in here. The drawing room is so formal I barely use it.”

“It is good to see you as well Miss Haught. I am at your disposal.”

“Nonsense, my dear. I wanted you to call for your company please don’t stand on ceremony. I know you should have caught me perhaps at my needlework or practising the harp but frankly, I’ve given little thought recently to womanly pursuits.”

“I prefer to spend my time reading when I can. I’m not musical and needlework can be very tiresome.”

“Oh yes, I enjoy reading as well. Novels are one of my little vices. Tell me what have you been reading recently?”

“I’m afraid my father doesn’t believe in spending money on such frivolities anymore so the books I’ve read are leftover from when my mother and sisters bought them.”

“When we’ve had some tea, I’ll show you the library. Feel free to borrow anything you’d like. There are all types of books in there and I promise I won’t judge you on your taste.”

“Oh No! I couldn’t, I didn’t say that to imply you should lend me your books. I’m sorry.” Waverly looked mortified.

“Miss Earp, they are just books. I wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t willing. Books are made to be enjoyed. It seems a shame if they are only to be read once. I’ll call for tea shall I?”

Nicole realised she would have to tread carefully with her new acquaintance. Miss Earp wasn’t used to her style of gentle teasing and was quick to become uncomfortable and that was the last thing Nicole wanted.

Tea wasn’t a lavish affair. Nicole wanted to give the impression that a call from Miss Earp was something to be considered a normal everyday occurrence. It consisted of tea and a few of Nicole’s favourite delicacies. She had also ensured that seed cake was included as Waverly had stated a preference for it at their first meeting.

As it had at the Rectory the act of taking tea calmed Miss Earp and settled Miss Haught. The gentle conversation continued as they ate and drank, Nicole careful to consider the topics and not start discussing anything which her guest would know little about. 

After tea Nicole took Waverly on a little tour of the public rooms of the house, ending in the library. Waverly was astonished at both the size of the room and the number of books it contained. At Miss Haught’s suggestion, she happily wandered around the room taking it all in. Many of the books showed signs of having been read which was also surprising as many houses had libraries more for show than any practical use. She eventually found Nicole’s collection of novels and at her insistence borrowed her favourite example.

“I do hope you like it. I want to hear what you thought of it next time you call. If you enjoy it as much as I did you won’t be able to put it down.”

“It does look intriguing. It will be nice to have something new to read.”

Nicole was glad she had thought of lending her guest a novel after all now she would have to visit again if only to return it. As it was a fine afternoon the two ladies took a little exercise in the grounds and walked through the shaded avenue behind the house.

“Do you ride Miss Earp?”

“I had a pony as a child and I was learning to ride sidesaddle but we no longer have a suitable horse. Do you enjoy riding Miss Haught?”

“Yes, I’ve always found it a good way to clear my mind. It was a relief to ride out into the fresh air away from the sick room. I even hunt when I’m visiting my brother. We never told my father about that, he’d have been terrified for me.”

“My sisters were keen horsewomen. They’d allow me to accompany them on a ride now and then. They encouraged me to try to keep up with them, my poor pony wasn’t really a match for their horses. Still, I think I learnt more with them than from any lesson. I remember once Wynonna rode our father’s horse astride around the estate. I could hear him reprimand her from my room once he found out. I think Willa might have gotten away with it. She was always his favourite.”

“Forgive me for asking but do you miss your sisters?”

“I miss having company and I miss the house being lively but I was never close to my sisters. They were so much older than me. Wynonna could be kind sometimes but I was just a nuisance to Willa. If they hadn’t left we might have become closer as I got older but sisters are apt to leave, that’s the way of life, although most leave under more favourable circumstances.” Waverly was flushed with embarrassment.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked.” Nicole was contrite.

“No, it’s not like everyone doesn’t know what happened. It's just that they left and I stayed behind to deal with the consequences.” Waverly sounded bitter.

The mood had soured so they returned to the house and Waverly prepared to leave.

“I hope you will call on me again next week Miss Earp. I would call on you but it is clear your father would prefer if I did not. I did enjoy your company and I hope for the most part that was reciprocated.”

“I will call again unless my father forbids it. I have enjoyed my time here please don’t think that I have not.”

Waverly was fearful on the drive home. She didn’t know how her father would react to her wish to return to visit Miss Haught again. She was sorry the visit had ended how it did. She didn’t want to leave Miss Haught with that impression if they never got to meet again.

Mr Earp’s reaction was as Waverly suspected. He became enraged at her suggestion that she call on Miss Haught again. A servant would return the book and that would be the end of it. His daughter was not to think about leaving the estate.

Waverly was despondent. A little taste of freedom had made her situation hurt all the more. Luckily help came from an unexpected source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time we find out what help Waverly is going to receive and who from


End file.
